


A Very Special Week At Rooster Teeth

by RT_Smut



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loud Sex, Office Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie heard from Meg Turney a great way to make the company more money! He recruits the help from several Rooster Teeth ladies to help make it a success. My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Alanah Pearce/Original Character(s), Ashley Jenkins/Original Character(s), Barbara Dunkelman/Original Character(s), Elyse Willems/Original Character(s), Meg Turney/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

After hearing about the immense financial success of Meg Turney’s latest Patreon campaign, Burnie had an idea. Why not do the same except for all of Rooster Teeth? He was already starting to count the dollars in his head. As soon as he spoke with Meg and worked out the logistics of paying and what the eventual guest was and wasn’t allowed to do he immediately called Barbara to his office. 

“You wanted to see me, Burnie?” Barbara asked.

“Yes! I’m so glad you could make it! Please, have a seat.” He said as he gestured to the seat in front of him. 

“You’re in a suspiciously happy mood.” She stated as she sat down on the chair across from Burnie’s desk. 

“I know how we can make the company a ton of money!” Burnie said. 

Barbara sighed and rolled her eyes, “God, I’m so sick of these ‘get rich quick schemes you always concoct. Mainly because they always involve me getting fucked, usually literally!” 

“Did you overhear me on the phone earlier?” Burnie asked. 

“I KNEW IT! It’s always the same with you Burnie! Whatever it is, I’m not doing it!” Barbara adamantly yelled. 

“Would it make you feel any better if I said you wouldn’t be the only one affected by this?” He asked. 

“No! It wouldn’t!” Barbara shouted. 

“Hmm…” Burnie looked down and thought for a few moments before speaking again, “How about this? You can choose where we have the next RTX!” 

“What are you talking about? I thought we didn’t have the money to have any more RTXs outside of Austin.” Barbara said. 

“Well, what do you think this money’s for?” He asked. 

“I see. And it can be wherever I want?” She asked. 

“Well, you and whoever else decides to go along with this can choose the next location. You know, you all put it to a vote, that sort of thing.” Burnie explained. 

“Well, I  _ did _ always want to have an RTX in Paris. I always thought that’d be cool.” Barbara mused. 

“Then it’ll happen! Just say yes you’ll do it and tell me you’ll convince other people to help out too.” Burnie said. 

‘Hold on a second! You still haven’t told me what it is you want me to do!” she said. 

Burnie chuckled, “You’re right. Let me explain. Basically, one lucky fan is going to spend a ton of money and in return he gets to come to Rooster Teeth for a week and have his way with some of the female employees. At least, the ones who agree to go along with this.” 

“If it’s only for a week and this fan is spread around to other people so the burden isn’t so much on me then I guess I can go along with this.” Barbara said. 

“Perfect! Because I already set everything up with the fan and he should be here at the beginning of next week.” Burnie said. 

“Burnie, for once if you’re going to go through with one of these schemes can you at least make sure I agree to it before actually doing it?” Barbara asked. 

“You know that’s not how I work.” Burnie said. 

Barbara sighed as she got up from the chair and left the office without saying another word. 

She had no idea how she was going to convince other women to go along with this. She didn’t even bring this up with any other of her female coworkers before Monday came around. Barbara figured it was best if she ‘took care’ of the fan first so when she did end up having to explain this to other women she wouldn’t come off as a hypocrite. She half-expected the fan to already be in her office by the time she arrived but thankfully, the room was empty and she had a few minutes to herself at the very least. 

It was then she realized that Burnie had not explained to her what this fan even looked like or what his name was. She was just going to assume it would be obvious when the fan entered. Barbara looked at her calendar to see what she had planned today. It was meetings. Back to back and all day just meetings. Thankfully, most of them were just video conferences that she could do from the comfort of her desk. 

Speaking of meetings, her first one was about to start in a few minutes. Barbara looked at the small mirror she had on her desk to make sure she looked alright. Her hair and makeup were fine, she had her long blonde hair straight and her pink lipstick made her lips look a little more plumo than normal. She checked her outfit to make sure there were no stains, but she didn’t spot any stains on her black turtleneck or her light blue jeans. Barbara didn’t know why she was bothering with her looks now since her first meeting was just a phone conference. She looked at the clock. The meeting was about to start in just a few minutes when the door to her office opened. 

It was a young man she had never seen before. His name tag said his name was Josh and that he was a visitor. Could this be the fan Burnie was talking about? From the way this stranger barged into her office like he owned the place it seemed like that was the case. 

“Hi Barbara! It’s so nice to meet you!” Josh said, reaching across her desk for a handshake. 

Barbara smiled and shook his hand, “And it’s a pleasure to meet you too Josh! Are you the fan Burnie was telling me about?” 

“That’s right! So, if you don’t mind I really didn’t want to waste any time in getting started. So, how about he get started now?” Josh asked as he rubbed the growing bulge on his jeans. 

“I actually have a meeting in a few minutes. Can this wait until later?” She asked. 

His bulge visibly twitched as she said that. “Now I  _ really _ want to do it now. Unless you want me to tell Burnie about you not following the rules after all the money I spent.” 

Barbara sighed. She had tried discreet sex before and failed every single time. And she had certainly never tried anything  _ this _ risky. But, she was really trapped into a corner. This was an incredibly important meeting so she just couldn’t skip it and it seemed like Josh wouldn’t let her skip if even if she could. Barbara stood up and began quickly removing her belt and undoing the buttons on her jeans. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want to do it or not?” She asked. 

Josh’s face lit up as he began taking off his jeans as well. Barbara only managed to get her jeans down to her knees with such short notice. Just as he finished taking off his jeans the phone in the office began to ring. 

“You can do whatever you want. But you absolutely have to stay quiet.” Barbara said. 

“Got it.” Josh replied as he walked around her desk and stood behind her. 

Right before Barbara answered she felt his hard, throbbing cock rest against her ass. She bit her lip. She was already feeling good. Barbara knew she was going to lose it during the meeting but there was nothing she could do now. Barbara took a deep breath and answered the phone. 

“Sorry about the wait everyone! I had an unexpected visitor in my office just now.” She said. 

As the other voices on the call began to speak Josh couldn’t hold back. He slowly moved his cock to Barbara’s wet pussy and began prodding her entrance, waiting for the right moment to enter. 

“Like I said before,” Barbara said, “We have to make sure we - AH FUCK!” 

“Hey Barb, are you okay?” Jessica Vasami asked, her voice coming from the phone. 

“Y-Yeah, just stubbed my toe is all. FUCK it hurts so good!” Barbara moaned as Josh began thrusting in and out of her cunt. 

“Okay Barb. Feel free to leave the meeting if you’re not feeling well.” Jessica said. 

“I-I’m fine!” Barbara said as her voice suddenly went up an octave in pitch. 

As the other people in the meeting began to talk to each other Barbara thought about muting herself so she could freely moan but then she began worrying that she would mess up the muting and would end up broadcasting her moans of pleasure to her friends and coworkers. So, she put up with Josh’s ever-increasing assault on her pussy. He didn’t let up for a second as he began fucking her faster and harder with each thrust. He started thrusting into Barbara so hard that they were knocking some of the knickknacks she had on her desk onto the floor. 

“Hey, what’s that noise?” Jessica asked. “It’s like something’s getting knocked off a desk or something.”

“S-Sorry!” Barbara moaned. “Spilled a -fuck- glass of water.” 

The other people on the call didn’t seem to believe her but they dropped the issue for now and continued with their meeting. 

“I’m so close already!” Josh harshly whispered. 

“You can’t!” Barbara shouted. 

“What can’t we do?” Someone else on the call asked. 

“You can’t…” Barbara paused to think for a moment, but couldn’t hold back a loud moan before speaking again, “You can’t film that tomorrow. That space is being used!” Barbara quickly said before she let out another loud moan. 

“Barb, I think it’s really for the best if you leave this meeting. Clearly that stubbed toe is causing you a lot of pain. You should go see a doctor.” Jessica said. 

“Y-You’re right! I’ll do that! Bye!” Barbara slammed her hand on the end call button. 

Not a moment too soon as Josh came as soon as she hit the button. He groaned loudly as he filled her pussy with nearly a week’s worth of saved up cum, which caused Barbara to shriek in pleasure. 

“FUCK! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! CUM IN MY FUCKING CUNT!!!” Barbara moaned at the top of her lungs. 

Josh continued moaning as he drained the rest of his balls deep inside of her. Once he was finally finished he pulled out, letting a large string of cum leak out of Barbara’s pussy and run down her thighs. 

“That was amazing! I hope the rest of my week is like this! So, who do you think I should go see next?” Josh asked. 

“I don’t know. But, I guess for now you can stay with me.” Barbara said as she found her desk chair and collapsed onto it.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh would not leave Barbara alone all day on Monday. To Barbara, it felt like he was ready to go again every twenty minutes. She would have been impressed by his stamina if she wasn’t so annoyed by this whole thing; having to fuck Josh whenever he wanted, and at work no less. Needless to say, Barbara got almost no work done that day. And the meetings were just awful for her. Thankfully, after her third meeting of the day just after noon Barbara checked her schedule and discovered she had been kicked out of every other meeting for the rest of the day. After that was sorted Barbara thought she would have some free time to get caught up on some paperwork but that was impossible with how often Josh wanted to fuck. She couldn’t do an entire week like this. Barbara had to find someone to push Josh onto. 

The main problem with that for Barbara was convincing someone else to actually go along with it. She was beginning to understand why Burnie always did these things at the last possible minute. The end of the workday finally arrived and Barbara could barely walk. She was having trouble standing up and Josh quickly noticed. 

“Do you need help?” He asked, getting ready to help her. 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you though.” Barbara gave him a small smile as she finally stood up. 

Barbara took small, measured steps as she opened the door to her office and walked out past Josh, who followed her close behind. 

“So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Josh asked as they left the building and began walking through the parking lot.

“I uhh…” Barbara stopped to think for a moment. This was her last chance to pass him off. She looked around for anyone that could help her. Then, as if by some miracle Alanah Pearce of all people just walked past her.

“You’re going to be spending the day with Alanah tomorrow!” Barbara said. 

Alanah stopped and turned around. “I’m going to do what now?” She asked. 

“Well, you were in the all hands meeting this morning, right? So you remember when Burnie was talking about the fan who would be visiting this week?” Barbara asked. 

Alanah slowly nodded her head, “I vaguely remember something like that, why do you ask?” 

“Here he is! Josh, meet Alanah. Alanah, Josh.”Barbara said. 

“It’s nice to meet you Alanah!” Josh said, holding out his hand for a handshake. 

“Likewise.” She said, accepting his offer for a handshake. 

“So, am I spending the day with her tomorrow?” Josh asked Barbara. 

“Yes! Yes you are!” Barbara exclaimed. “You’re not busy tomorrow, right Alanah?” 

“I guess not…” Alanah reluctantly said. 

“Perfect! So tomorrow, just come here and meet Alanah… Wait. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in L.A.?” Barbara asked. 

“I’m working on a new project with some of the people that are based here. Figured it’d be easier to work on some of the key parts in person.” Alanah explained. 

“Pretty vague answer, but whatever.” Barbara said. “Whatever, so where can Josh meet you tomorrow morning?”

Alanah sighed as she thought. “How about outside of Stage 5 at 9 am tomorrow morning?” She suggested. 

“Sounds good!” Barbara answered before Josh could speak. “Oh yeah, make sure you call Burnie to get all of the details about this arrangement.” 

“What? What do you mean by that?” Alanah asked. However, before she could get an answer Barbara and Josh were gone. 

Even after a good night’s sleep Alanah couldn’t believe what she had heard coming out of Burnie’s mouth. Not only did she agree to have sex with this stranger but she had to do whatever he wanted all day? Burnie told her just how much money Josh gave for this week and knew she had to go along with it if she wanted to keep working here. While Alanah definitely had the resume to easily get another job she was really excited about the project she was working on and if this fell through for any reason it would take months, maybe even years, before she could get this going again. It had already taken so long just to get to this point. 

Alanah wasn’t too thrilled when she arrived at work and saw Josh already waiting for her. The only thing she was looking forward to about today was the fact she didn’t have a lot of work to do. As Alanah got of her car and walked toward Josh, she hoped she could finish him off quickly so she could just fuck around and do nothing the rest of the day. 

“Hey!” Josh said. 

“Hey.” Alanah answered. 

“So what’s the plan?” He asked. 

Alanah shrugged, “I dunno. I don’t have any plans until the afternoon. Until then I’m just killing time.” 

“Why not get started early, then?” Josh suggested as he groped Alanah’s ass. 

She frantically looked around but thankfully nobody was around to see the two of them. “Fine! But let’s take it inside where the whole world can’t see us, okay?” Alanah said. 

“Sounds good. Lead the way.” Josh said. 

Alanah walked to the door and quickly typed in the pin on the pin pad and unlocked the door. She walked into the building followed right behind by Josh. 

“So where are we going to do this?” Alanah asked. 

“Josh quickly looked around. They were in a large, open area with almost no seclusion. There were only a handful of employees meandering about. It shouldn’t be too difficult to find somewhere to fuck, Josh thought. 

He turned his head and looked down the hallway extending down to his right. It wasn’t well-lit but he could make out a couple of doors lining the hallway. 

“What are those doors down there?” Josh asked. 

“You’re asking me as if I normally work here. I have no idea!” 

Josh grabbed Alanah’s hand and said, “Let’s go find out then!” And led her down the hall. 

They stopped at the first door they came across. Josh tested the handle and discovered the door was unlocked. Without stopping he turned the handle and opened the door. 

“You can’t be serious. Here? Really?” Alanah asked as they walked inside. 

It was a storage closet full of props. There was nowhere comfortable to sit or lie down let alone have sex. If they were going to do it in here it would be against the wall. Alanah’s knees already started to ache at the thought. 

“Is here okay?” Josh asked. 

“This is going to be so uncomfortable.” Alanah said. 

“Unless you have a better idea this will have to do.” 

She sighed, “I guess this is fine. But what if someone comes in looking for something?”

“Then I guess we’ll have to finish before that happens.” Josh said. 

Alanah looked around for the most comfortable place to let Josh fuck her. The floor was concrete so that was immediately out of the question. The walls were all lined with plywood. She shuddered at the thought of all the ensuing splinters she would receive and ruled that out as well. That only left one place; the front door. The door was made of metal and was a few inches thick so Alanah hoped that they would be able to stay quiet long enough for Josh to finish. She took a deep breath and rested her hands against the door. 

“Do what you want, I guess.” Alanah said. 

Josh instantly accepted her offer and grabbed the waist of her black skirt and yanked it down her legs all the way to her ankles. Alanah stepped out of the skirt to allow her legs more movement. She spread her legs as he pulled down her white panties. He left them halfway down her thighs as he began undressing himself. It was somewhat difficult for Josh to unbuckle his belt and push down his jeans past his raging erection but he couldn’t help being this turned on after seeing Alanah’s toned, plump ass. He couldn’t stop himself from grabbing two handfuls of her juicy rear end. 

“God, you feel incredible.” Josh groaned. 

As he continued groping and molesting her, Josh moved his hips forward and rested his throbbing cock on Alanah’s ass. Her skin felt so hot and soft at the same time against his shaft. He moaned softly. He unconsciously thrusted his cock against her ass. He felt like he could cum right then if he just put a little more pressure on his cock. But he didn’t want that to happen. So, Josh quickly took his dick off of Alanah for a few moments to regain his composure. 

When he was ready to go again Josh was about to aim his cock for her pussy but he couldn’t get her ass off of his mind. He had never seen an ass as perfect as hers. He thought about how incredible it would feel to be inside of that ass. As he slid his cock along her ass crack Josh stopped when he felt his head brush against Alanah’s tight asshole. 

“What are you doing?” Alanah asked. 

“This!” Josh grunted as he shoved his cock deep inside of her ass. 

“Argh! What the fuck!?” Alanah shouted. 

“I’m sorry! Fuck! But you feel so fucking good!” Josh moaned as he began thrusting faster, pounding Alanah against the door with each thrust. 

“God, slow down a bit! It’s been a while since - fuck! - I’ve done anal!” Alanah grunted. 

Josh moaned loudly. Her ass was so much tighter than Barbara’s pussy. He moaned louder as he dug his fingers into Alanah’s ass. Her ass was so thick that no matter how hard he buried his fingers into her flesh he never hit bone. He couldn’t hold back. He fucked Alanah against the door relentlessly. If anyone was walking by at that moment they would definitely be able to hear what they were doing. 

“Fuck! S-Slow down!” Alanah groaned, “I think I hear someone coming!” 

As much as Josh didn’t want to he slowed down his thrusting, but still kept a steady pace as he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Then, their biggest fear was realized as the footsteps stopped right outside the door. Then, the doorknob started to turn. Alanah pressed all of her body weight against the door to try and hold it closed. That seemed to work as whoever was trying to open the door jiggled it a few times before stopping. 

“Who’s in there?” A male voice called out from the other side of the door. 

“Sorry! It’s just me.” Alanah answered, “I’m just trying on a few costumes and I’m currently getting changed.” 

“Can you hurry up? I need to get something from in there.” The voice said. 

Josh smirked as he suddenly started thrusting into Alanah’s ass as hard as he could. 

“Yes!” Alanah said, her voice several octaves higher than normal. She couldn’t hold back a few moans despite her close proximity to the man on the other side of the door.

The man didn’t say anything else as Josh and Alanah heard the footsteps go away from the door. 

“What the fuck was that!?” Alanah asked. 

“Fuck! You really couldn’t hold back how good you feel even though someone was right there? You’re such a fucking slut.” Josh moaned. 

Alanah blushed. She  _ was _ in fact feeling good but she wasn’t about to let Josh know that. She didn’t say anything else as she felt his cock swell deep inside of her ass. 

“I’m gonna cum Alanah! I’m going to cum deep inside of your fucking asshole!!!” Josh shouted. 

If someone didn’t hear them before Alanah knew someone had to have heard Josh then. She just wanted this to be over. 

“Cum then! You can cum in my ass! Don’t want to leave any evidence, do we?” Alanah moaned. 

That was all it took for Josh. He let out one last, incredibly loud moan as he pumped Alanah’s ass full of his hot, sticky cum. She squealed as her entire body quivered at the sensation of cum being poured into her ass. Josh made sure to stuff as much cum as possible into her ass to prevent any from falling onto the floor. Once he was done Josh pulled out of Alanah and watched as a small dribble of cum flowed out of her and went down her thighs. 

“God that was incredible Alanah! I can’t wait to fuck you again!” Josh said as he pulled his jeans back up. 

“Well, you have me all day, don’t you?” She said as she forced a smile and began dressing herself. 

Like what Barbara did to her, Alanah had to think of a way to push Josh onto someone else for tomorrow and the rest of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

Alanah barely had a moment of peace that Tuesday. Josh would not let up the entire day. It seemed like he wanted to fuck her almost every half hour, sometimes even more frequently than that. And every single time he wanted to fuck her in the ass. She could barely handle the first ass fuck today. However, Alanah tried to appease him by letting him fuck her ass a few more times before she just couldn’t take it anymore. As much as she was afraid Josh would take his money back Alanah asked him to consider switching to fucking her pussy for the rest of the day. Thankfully, he agreed and she was ready to go again, although she had to do it standing up as sitting down or even lying down was too uncomfortable for her. 

As Alanah predicted, she didn’t get much work done today. If the rest of the week was going to be like this if she was with Josh then Alanah had to find someone else to take him for tomorrow, and preferably for the rest of the week. As she wondered who she could pass him off to, Alanah spotted Elyse Willems from across the parking lot as she left the building she was currently in. As awful as it sounded in her head, Alanah knew she could easily give the responsibility of Josh to her. 

Alanah quickly made her way across the parking lot with Josh following close behind. “Hey Elyse!” Alanah called out. 

Elyse stopped for a moment and looked around bewildered, wondering where the source of the voice calling out to her was coming from. After she saw that it was Alanah calling out to her Elyse smiled and waved. 

“Do you have a minute?” Alanah asked. 

“Of course! What do you need?” Elyse asked. 

“Well, you see… Do you remember the meeting yesterday where Burnie was talking about the fan who was going to be visiting for a week?” Alanah said. 

“Yes, I do! What about him?” Elyse asked. 

“One thing Burnie didn’t go over, one of the things I should say, is that he’s actually here to spend a whole day with a different employee here. Since it was all done at the last minute nobody had enough time to make a schedule and I was wondering if -” 

“I wanted to have him tag along with me tomorrow? Sure! I don’t have a problem with that!” Elyse enthusiastically agreed. 

Alanah smiled, “There’s a little more to it than that but if you’re willing to help me out then that’s great!”

“Of course I’m willing to help you! Is this him?” Elyse asked, gesturing to Josh. 

“Yes it is. Josh, meet Elyse. And Elyse, this is Josh.” Alanah said. 

“It’s so nice to meet you Josh!” Elyse said as she immediately pulled him into a hug. 

He hugged her back. A few seconds into the hug Josh lowered his hands down Elyse’s back and groped her ass. She gave Alanah a look of concern. 

“This arrangement is… complicated. I think it’s best if you just ask Burnie for the rest of the details.” Alanah explained. 

Josh and Elyse pulled away from the hug at the same time and quickly said their goodbyes and agreed to meet up in the same place he and Alanah met up earlier. As Elyse went back to her hotel she immediately called Burnie to find out what exactly the terms to this ‘arrangement’ were. After all, Alanah was the last person Elyse would have expected to dismiss blatant sexual harassment. Her heart dropped to her stomach as Burnie explained everything to her. Had she known what she was signing up for there would have been no way Elyse would have ever agreed to this. But, then she remembered how excited Josh was to meet her and knew how much it would crush him if she told him they couldn’t meet after all. Elyse had two options. Either have sex with this fan for at least a day or look him in the eye and be the bearer of bad news. She knew which she preferred. 

The next morning arrived and Elyse arrived at Rooster Teeth a little later than usual. As she pulled into her parking spot she saw Josh already waiting for her. Elyse got out of her car and walked in his direction. 

“Hey there!” Josh called out with a huge smile on her face. 

Elyse put on the best smile she could muster, “Hey to you too!” 

“So, you ready for today?” Josh asked. 

“Oh, absolutely!” Elyse said, trying her best to hide her sarcasm. 

“Awesome! So, you ready to do it now?” 

“What exactly do you mean by ‘now’? Do you mean like  _ right _ now or wait until we find a secluded place?” Elyse asked. 

“I meant literally right now. Why not? There’s nobody around.” Josh said. 

“Are you crazy!? Here in the parking lot? We’re definitely going to be seen!: Elyse whisper-shouted. 

Josh looked around briefly before pointing to an area behind Elyse. “How about there? Between those two buildings?” Josh suggested. 

Elyse looked behind to where Josh was pointing. It was a somewhat narrow space between two buildings. It was still an insane idea. While it was marginally more secluded than doing it on the edge of the parking lot where they were now if anyone happened to walk by they would clearly see what they were doing. 

“Gosh, I don’t know…” Elyse said.

“I hate to mention this but Burnie  _ did _ say that I could do whatever I wanted this week. That was part of the agreement. Unless you want to explain to Burnie why I had to ask for a refund?” Josh said. 

Elyse let out a nervous sigh. She was absolutely going to be caught doing this. But what other choice did she have? She certainly didn’t want to have Burnie yell at her. And with how much money was in play here, she would receive quite the earful. 

“Fine. But we seriously have to make this quick.” Elyse said as she started heading for the spot Josh pointed out. 

“Awesome! I’ve always wanted to have public sex!” Josh pumped his fist in the air as he followed Elyse to the spot. 

His cock instantly became hard as he watched her unbutton her skinny jeans and shimmy her pants down to her knees. 

“Hurry up! Or we’ll get caught!” Elyse said, her ass fully exposed to Josh. 

After feeling the tightness and warmth of Alanah’s asshole Josh had already made up his mind for what hole he wanted to fuck. He closed the distance between himself and Elyse as he pulled his shorts down along with his boxers. He rested his rock hard cock against her ass and he began thrusting against her skin. He moaned softly. Elyse’s ass, while not as big as Alanah’s, felt just as good, if not better.He looked to his right and saw a couple of people walking on the far side of the parking lot away from the two of them. If they happened to look over they would be able to clearly see what he was doing to Elyse. Then, he had an idea. A way to try and get their attention. 

Josh moved his cock down and began prodding her tight asshole. 

“Just to warn you, I will scream so loud if you fuck my ass.” Elyse said. 

“That’s exactly what I’m hoping for.” Josh muttered as he plunged the entire length of his cock deep inside of her. 

“Fuck! What’s wrong with you!?” Elyse shouted as she felt her asshole be stretched to an uncomfortable size. 

Josh didn’t answer as he began relentlessly pounding his cock in and out of Elyse’s tight asshole. 

“Fuck! When was the last time you did anal?” Josh moaned. 

“A-A while…” Elyse reluctantly answered. 

Josh looked over to his right again and moaned loudly. There were even more people walking by now. Although none of them were looking over at them. Even though he could just yell at everyone to come over he thought that was no fun. Josh wanted Elyse to be the one to bring them over. He reached around and grabbed her breasts over her shirt and began kneading them roughly, eliciting a small moan from Elyse. But that wasn’t good enough for Josh, he wanted more. He grunted as he thrusted his cock into her ass with everything he had. 

“GOD DAMN IT!” Elyse suddenly shouted “Fuck! Not so hard!” She grunted in time with each of Josh’s thrusts. Her ass was already incredibly sore. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sit properly for at least the next few hours. 

Josh glanced to his right again and his cock throbbed. He could see that a couple of people had stopped and started to watch the show he and Elyse were putting on. That gave him a renewed vigor just as he was beginning to lose steam. He grunted and thrusted into her ass so hard he slammed Elyse against the metal siding of the building. He pinned Elyse against the wall as he continued fucking her tight ass as hard and as fast as he could. 

“Oh my fucking God!” Josh moaned loudly, “You’re gonna make me fucking cum with your ass!” 

“God, wait! S-Slow down!” Elyse yelled, half-moaning. 

Josh looked to his right again, the people were still watching. Not only that but an even larger crowd had gathered. He looked back to Elyse right before he came. Her face was pressed against the side of the building. She was grunting and moaning with each of his thrusts. But her eyes were closed, she had no idea there was an audience. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!!!” Josh shouted. 

Before Elyse could protest she felt a warm flood of cum flow into her ass. She squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation. This was the hardest he had ever came in his life. Although it wasn’t the biggest load he had ever shot it was the most pleasure he had felt emanating from his cock. Once he finished cumming Josh nearly passed out. When he pulled out of Elyse he stumbled around until he slammed against the wall of the building and slid to the ground, panting and catching his breath. 

Elyse finally opened her eyes and saw a group of people standing there. She was mortified. Although as soon as the crowd saw Elyse looking at them they quickly dispersed, leaving them alone. Elyse sighed and slumped down onto the ground as well, cum leaking out of her asshole. She didn’t care what else Josh wanted to do to her today. Her worst nightmare had already been realized. All she could do was hope everyone was sympathetic to her situation and wouldn’t hold it over her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Josh and Elyse laid there against the building they were just fucking against, breathing heavily and catching their breaths. They had both managed to dress themselves again before anyone approached them but by that point it was far too late. Everyone who watched them fuck already saw pretty much everything. Elyse just hoped, on top of nobody talking about it, that nobody had filmed it. 

“Alright! Where to next?” Josh asked as he stood back up. 

Elyse slowly stood back up as well and looked at him. “I… I guess to work?” She said. 

“Lead the way!” Josh said, 

Elyse sighed as she walked past Josh and back into the parking lot. Even just walking was extremely uncomfortable, she couldn’t even begin to imagine how it would feel to sit, if she could even manage that. As Elyse waddled out of the alley between the two buildings she was startled by a familiar voice. 

“Hey Elyse!” The voice said. 

Elyse jumped back a couple of feet. “Ashley!? What are you doing here?” Elyse asked.

“Oh, I realized I left a few things here back when I quit last year and decided now was a good time to get them. Who’s this handsome young man?” Ashley asked. 

“Oh! Uh… This is -” 

“Josh! It’s very nice to meet you Ashley!” He said, holding out his hand for a handshake. 

Ashley quickly accepted the handshake. “Likewise! I hate to interrupt but are you busy Josh? The things I’m here to get are really heavy and I could sure use a strong, young man like yourself to help carry them.” 

“Sure! I’d love to help. Do you mind if I go help her out for a bit, Elyse?” He asked. 

“No! I mean, not at all. Take as long as you need.” Elyse said as she already began walking away from them. 

Ashley and Josh stood there and watched her walk away. “Do you have to meet up with her again?” Ashley asked. 

Josh shrugged his shoulders, “Dunno. But we can deal with that later I guess. Where are these things you need moved?” 

“Follow me!” Ashley flashed him a warm smile. 

Josh felt there was something off about the way Ashley was acting. She seemed way too excited just to have found someone to help move stuff for her. It definitely seemed like, to Josh anyway, that she had an ulterior motive. But he wasn’t about to ask her and decided to go along with what Ashley had planned. 

It didn’t take them too long to get to where Ashley was leading him. It was a small, cramped office in the back of one of the large buildings. As Josh looked around at all the stuff in the room he started regretting his choice. There was so much stuff in here and it all looked so heavy. He thought back to the walk he and Ashley just made to this room and while it wasn’t too long of a walk, having to make that trek with heavy boxes sounded awful. He wished he had stayed with Elyse instead. 

Josh sighed, “So which of these boxes do you need?” 

“The door’s closed, right?” Ashley asked. 

Josh looked behind him. “Yeah, I guess it’d be better if it was open, huh?” He said as he went to open the door. 

“No! Leave it closed.” Ashley quickly said. 

Josh stopped and turned back around. “Okay. Why do you want it closed? How else are we going to carry these things out of here?” 

“I’m gonna be honest. I didn’t ask you to come here to carry some boxes. Burnie told me what was happening here this week and I wanted to get in on the action.” Ashley explained. 

Josh’s cock began growing hard in his shorts. “A-Are you serious?” He asked. 

“I’m dead serious. It’s been so fucking long since Burnie and I have had sex. I ask him every single day and he always says he’s too tired or some other bullshit. I’m sick of it! So, I’m going to use his own plan against him and have sex with you.” Ashley explained. “And from the way you’re throbbing in your shorts I’m guessing you want this just as bad as me.” 

“You’re absolutely right about that.” Josh groaned. 

“So what are you fucking waiting for? Get naked and fuck me already!” Ashley said as she pulled down her black skirt. 

Josh couldn’t stop smiling as he pulled down his shorts and closed the distance between himself and Ashley. He looked around for a suitable surface to fuck Ashley on. The closest thing he could find was a stack of boxes resting against the wall. It didn’t look completely stable but they would have to make do. After Ashley was completely bottomless she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. Then, after quickly unhooking her bra and throwing it on the ground, she leaned up against the stack of boxes. Josh wasn’t sure if it was actually hot in the room or if seeing Ashley naked raised his body temperature but he felt the need to get naked as well. He yanked his shirt over his head and pulled his shorts down to his ankles and stepped out of them. His heart pounded as he grabbed Ashley’s ass. It was so soft and plump. 

“What are you waiting for!? Fuck me!!!” Ashley shouted. 

Josh panicked a little and haphazardly pressed his cock against her ass and quickly moved it down and stopped at the first hole he felt. Josh then didn’t waste another second and rammed his cock inside of Ashley’s asshole. 

“God! Fuck yes! Burnie never wanted to do anal! Fuck my tight ass!” Ashley moaned loudly. 

Josh reached his hands around Ashley’s body and latched his hands onto her large, round tits and sunk his fingers into her soft mounds as he pounded her ass harder and harder. He moaned louder as sweat began forming on both of their skin. Even after only fucking her for a couple of minutes the strong, musky smell of sex filled the room along with their moans. Ashley wasn’t even trying to hide her moans as she kept moaning over and over, almost as if she  _ wanted _ to be caught. The thought of Ashley asking a group of random people to watch them fuck flashed in Josh’s head and turned him on that much more. 

“Fuck! Ashley your ass is so fucking tight!” Josh moaned as he dug his fingers even harder into her breasts. 

“That’s because I’ve never had a real fucking cock inside of it!” Ashley moaned, “Keep fucking me with that huge fucking thing! Don’t you dare fucking stop!” 

Sweat formed on Josh’s forehead as he fucked Ashley even faster and harder. The stack of boxes they were fucking against wobbled like crazy. He thought for sure they were going to fall over at any moment but thankfully they managed to hold on for the time being. 

“That’s it! Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!!!” Ashley shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Her hair was matted down to her forehead from sweat. Although they didn’t see anyone on the way to this room Josh knew there was no way nobody was hearing Ashley moan right now. She was moaning like they were the last two people on Earth. Knowing that anyone could hear Ashley and decide to open the door and watch them fuck at any moment turned on Josh like nothing else. That combined with the feeling of Ashley’s tight asshole gripping his cock and the warmth and softness of her huge breasts in his hands brought Josh dangerously close to his climax. 

“Fuck! Ashley I’m about to cum!” He shouted. However, he didn’t slow down his thrusts at all. 

“CUM! I NEED YOU TO FUCKING CUM IN MY ASS! PLEASE! PLEASE FILL MY FUCKING ASS WITH YOUR CUM!!!” Ashley screamed. 

Josh did as he was told. After a couple more thrusts he buried his cock all the way to its base inside of Ashley’s asshole and came hard. He continuously moaned as he completely filled her ass with cum. Ashley also moaned at the top of her lungs as she came as well. Her body shook and spasmed so much on Josh’s cock that the boxes they were fucking against finally fell over to the side and away from them. But, that didn’t stop the two of them from losing their balance and stumbling forward onto the ground. Thankfully, Josh and Ashley properly braced themselves and minimized the damage to their bodies. Once they were safe on the ground Josh pulled out of Ashley and rolled over and sat on the ground next to her. 

“That was…” Josh breathed. 

“Fuck… I didn’t realize how bad I needed that.” Ashley said in between breaths. 

“So, do you need those boxes brought to your car now?” He asked. 

“Not  _ right  _ now.” Ashley said. “We could just stay here for a little longer. Does that sound good?” 

“Sounds amazing.” Josh said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter references one of my other works, A Whole Week of the Meg Turney Experience.

All Josh and Ashley did that day was fuck. Over and over in that same back room they went at it. Even after Josh wanted to take a break to recover for a few minutes Ashley wouldn’t let him. She would endlessly stroke and tease his cock to keep it hard no matter how many times he came. By the time the work day was over Josh couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get away. Just after 5 pm he feigned a phone call from his mother and apologized to Ashley that he had to leave. As soon as she was out of his sight Josh made a mad dash out of the building and away from Ashley. 

It wasn’t until he arrived back at his hotel that he realized he didn’t have a plan for tomorrow. He didn’t know who he was supposed to be hanging out with. After worrying for a few minutes he had the idea of simply talking with Burnie to find him someone if he couldn’t find anyone on his own. But for now, Josh took a long shower and went to bed early and gave his dick a chance to rest. He immediately fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

When Josh opened his eyes next it was already morning. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. He was running late. He quickly found a change of clothes and headed out the door and made his way to Rooster Teeth. 

When he arrived he was let in immediately, as the guards recognized him by this point. Not knowing where to go he just went back to where he met up with the women he spent the day with for the past couple of days and hoped there would be someone waiting for him. It was truly a shot in the dark but he figured if there was nobody there he could always contact Burnie and have him set him up with someone. 

He soon discovered contacting Burnie wouldn’t be necessary as there was a very familiar face waiting for Josh at his regular meeting place. 

“Meg!? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?” He asked. 

It was Meg Turney standing there. She was there, out in the open wearing nothing but a thin white towel which was wrapped around her body. 

“Are you disappointed? Maybe you were waiting for someone else!?” Meg asked, her voice seethed with anger. 

Josh was startled by Meg’s sudden outburst. “What are you talking about?” He asked. 

“Don’t play dumb! I know exactly what you’ve been doing here this week!” Meg shouted. 

“O-Okay? And is there some kind of problem?” He asked. 

“Yes! There is!” 

“And what problem is that exactly?” 

“ _ I’m _ the only famous person you’re allowed to fuck!” Meg shouted even louder, not seeming to care who hears.

Josh’s cock began to grow hard in his shorts. He found Meg’s jealousy so hot. “Oh really? And what would happen if I just walked into that building and decided to fuck someone that wasn’t you?” 

Meg took a step toward Josh and grabbed the collar of his shirt. “I’m not gonna let that happen.” 

His cock was throbbing. He could tell how horny Meg was. How much she needed to get fucked. He thought about teasing her a little more but decided not to push his luck anymore. 

“Alright, let’s fuck! Where do you want to go?” Josh asked. 

“Here’s fine.” Meg said, unwrapping the towel off of her body. 

Josh’s jaw dropped, “What!? Sure you can’t be serious?” 

Meg finished taking off her towel and dropped it to the ground. “Of course I’m serious. I need everyone to see that I’m the only one you’re allowed to fuck. Besides, it’s nothing they haven’t seen before.” Meg said. 

Josh felt a little nervous about fucking Meg out in the open like this but as soon as she was naked and leaning against a car, ready to go, he didn’t care anymore. If people saw Meg Turney naked and getting fucked in public they wouldn’t care about the guy who was fucking her, right? Plus, this was sort of private property so the only people that would see them were employees of Rooster Teeth who would hopefully keep it a secret. 

“What are you waiting for!?” Meg shouted. “Fuck me already!” She yelled as she spread her legs apart. 

Josh looked around as he pulled down his shorts. There was already a crowd forming across the parking lot. They were trying to be discreet about what they were doing gathered in a large group like that but Josh caught them whispering and giggling as they glanced in his and Meg’s direction. 

He took a deep breath and decided not to keep Meg waiting any longer. He walked u0p to her and rested his cock against her ass. He always loved how her huge, toned ass felt against his cock. It had been a long time since he felt this ass. The last time would have been when they fucked at that convention. His cock throbbed in anticipation as he moved it down her ass in search of one of her holes. He knew how much Meg loved getting fucked in her cunt but Josh thought, if Meg was getting something she wanted from fucking in public then he deserved something for himself. Josh stopped moving his cock down as he felt Meg’s tight asshole brush against the head of his cock. He gently prodded her when she spoke up.

“No, not there! Fuck my pussy!” She shouted. 

“If you really want to fuck me right here, right now, then this is the compromise.” Josh said. 

Meg let out a deep sigh “Fine. If that’s what it’ll take.” 

“Yes, it is!” Josh groaned as he crammed his cock deep inside of her incredibly tight asshole. 

Meg moaned loudly. She knew fucking in public would be fun but she never expected it to feel  _ this  _ good. She moaned louder and louder as she pressed her breasts against the driver’s side window. She didn’t know whose car this was and she didn’t care. She hoped she would leave an imprint of her body against this car by the time she was done. 

“God, you call that fucking!? FUCKING POUND ME!!!” Meg screamed. 

Josh did the best he could, groaning and plowing his cock in and out of Meg’s ass. Her screams of pleasure were attracting a larger crowd. The brief moments when Josh wasn’t staring at Meg’s ass as it jiggled with each of his thrusts he looked around and noticed there were people he recognized that were standing and watching them fuck. Barbara and Alanah were standing beside each other and whispering to each other as they watched. 

“What are you doing!? Don’t fucking stop!!!” Meg yelled at Josh. 

He didn’t realize it at the time, but when he was looking at Alanah and Barbara he had slowed down his thrusting. Josh instantly remedied that and began fucking Meg as hard as he could against the car. It shook in place with each thrust, the car creaked and groaned as they kept moving it. Although Meg was getting fucked in the ass Josh could see her arousal flowing out of her pussy and trailing all down her thighs and legs. But Josh didn’t let up. He bit his lips and continued ramming his cock in and out of Meg’s ass. 

“God! This is fucking amazing! YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!!!” Meg shrieked. 

People started cheering and clapping as they heard Meg say that. Josh would have felt embarrassed if he wasn’t close to cumming as well. He grunted and moaned almost as loud as Meg, losing himself in the moment and in his lust as he focused on the feeling of Meg’s incredibly tight asshole gripping the shaft of his cock. 

“Are you ready Meg? I’m about to fill your fucking ass with so much cum!!!” Josh yelled. 

“Do it! Fucking do it! Cum in my fucking ass with all these fucking people watching!” Meg moaned. 

With one more hard thrust, Josh buried his entire cock deep inside of Meg’s asshole and came. Meg screamed in pleasure as if there was nobody around for miles as Josh filled her to the brim with his hot load. Meg held herself up against the car as she came. Her toes and fingers curled as her entire body trembled with pleasure. Their audience cheered even louder as they watched them cum. Josh swore he even saw a couple flashes from some cameras nearby. He hoped they weren’t taking pictures of them but didn’t care enough to stop. It wasn’t until he felt his balls were empty that he finally pulled out of Meg. 

“There. You got what you wanted. Are you happy?” Josh asked. 

“For now. But you better not go fucking anyone else, you hear? You belong to me today.” Megs said. 

Josh chuckled to himself as he got dressed. This wasn’t his original plan for today but he wasn’t about to complain. He grabbed Meg’s towel off of the ground and handed it to her. 

“Why bother?” She stated. 

Meg stood up straight and began walking towards the nearest building. “Are you coming or what?” 

Josh followed quickly behind. Excited to find out what Meg had in store. 


End file.
